Merienda
by Erelbrile
Summary: Cuatro historias en tiempo familiar; el desayuno, el almuerzo, la merienda y la cena. La última es un universo alterno.
1. Merienda

Si quieren un consejo, no esperen mucha entretención, simplemente fue un "cómo será un día normal para ellos", les recomiendo las dos primeras historias. M**is favoritas son la primera y la tercera** en primer lugar, la cuarta en segundo lugar, y la segunda en cuarto lugar

**Pareja:** Francia/Inglaterra.  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Varios.

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** - _los chefs y los sin paladar_ -**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Merienda<strong>

.

.

.

- Sit down, frog.- el pequeño Inglaterra miraba con enojo al francés, sin embargo, el gabacho desmentía su actitud al notar su excitación detrás de esa máscara.

-Oui, oui.- Francia se sentó en una piedra baja frente a un tronco cortado, que el inglés dispuso antes que él llegara. Enfrente suyo se sentó Angleterre, mirándolo fijamente con esas brillantes gemas verdes que parecían querer matarlo.

El más pequeño de los dos rubios se impacientó. Le echó un vistazo rápido a las hojas que estaban sobre el tronco, dispuestas como platos. Una vacía enfrente de cada uno y otras repletas de moras y nueces constituían la vajilla del almuerzo que Bretagne le ofrecía a su vecino.

- Eat.- le ordenó el niño a su interlocutor con un gruñido autoritario, mirándolo nuevamente. No despegó sus ojos de él mientras France colocaba un puñado de moras en su "plato", ni cuanto se llevó una a la boca. En su mente, el infante se preguntaba si la mora elegida por Francia estaba dulce, o si, por el contrario, estaría inmadura y por tanto ácida.

Se pregunto también si correspondería al grupo de berries que, luego de lavadas, se le cayeron sobre el pasto.

Cuando el adolescente de largo cabello rubio se llevó una segunda mora a la boca, Inglaterra llenó su hoja de moras y nueces, que luego llevó a su boquita, goloso, sin importarle que su mentón se ensuciase con el jugo de los frutos o que su capa se manchase al limpiarse los labios con la manga.

Para Francia, que acostumbraba comer lo mejor de sus tierras, aquello no habría sido más que un mero tentempié; un postre tal vez. Pero era una merienda que Inglaterra le había preparado.

Y eso lo satisfacía más que el mejor de los banquetes.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE:**

- There you are!- Inglaterra cogió de entre las moras un gusano que intentaba escapar. Lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Francia, al ver la escena, dejó disimuladamente sobre el tronco la mora que en ese momento se llevaba a la boca.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Traducciones**

Sit down, frog: _Siéntate, rana._

Oui: _Sí._

Eat: _Come._

There you are!: _¡Allí estás!_


	2. Y El Postre Ha de Ser

Inglaterra dispuso los platos en la mesa. Eran de color blanco, con una rosa inglesa dibujada en uno de los extremos. Sobre estos puso un plato más pequeño, con una rosa celeste claro en reemplazo de la inglesa. Para la ensalada, un plato de pan con pétalos de un color amarillo con reflejos rosados dispersos en la circunferencia. La ensaladera era transparente y su contenido no estaba especiado; el inglés sabía que no medía su mano con los aliños, por lo que evitó estropearla. Los condimentos estaban dispuestos en una estructura de plata que simulaba una vid.

El mantel era blanco y él mismo le había bordado unas finas formas humanas con alas multicolores.

En la cocina, una sopa hervía a fuego lento. Inglaterra la quitó del quemador y colocó en su lugar una sartén. Mientras el aceite se calentaba, picó unas verduras para sofreírlas luego. Leyó nuevamente la receta del libro que tenía abierto sobre el mesón.

Con un poco de sal frotó unos trozos de carne mientras silbaba.

El ritmo de "Yellow Submarine" resonaba por toda la casa debido al eco, cuando el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió. Se lavó las manos presuroso y se las secó en el borde del largo delantal que protegía su chaqueta negra de las manchas.

Salió de la cocina, atravesó el comedor y en el pequeño recibidor, de frente a la puerta y de espaldas a la escalera, se detuvo para aplastar infructuosamente su cabello con sus manos.

Abrió la puerta y miró con molestia al francés que le ofrecía un ramo de camelias y rosas. Retrocedió un paso para dejarlo entrar mientras lo invitaba secamente a que lo hiciese. Francia le extendió la mano y se la estrechó firmemente antes que Britania recibiese las flores, en un saludo formal que era desmentido por su sonrisa y su regalo.

Cuando el francés se dirigió a la cocina, England acercó el ramo a su rostro. Entre las rosas y camelias encontró un lirio blanco.

El parisino probó la sopa, le echó un poco de sal y dirigió su atención al resto de la comida. Mientras, Gran Bretaña dejaba el ramo en un florero, corría las cortinas y encendía la luz, tardándose, sabedor de que era mejor no interrumpir a France. Enderezó un cuchillo. En un vaso, una flor se lucía.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta que separaba el comedor de la cocina, mirando el ir y venir de su novio. Las mangas de su chaleco arremangadas hasta la mitad de su antebrazo y su ropa descubierta no eran un problema: nunca se ensuciaba al cocinar. Movía sus brazos mientras su cadera se mantenía inmóvil, con el tronco y la cabeza un tanto inclinados. Bretagne no sonreía, pero sus ojos, fijos en el mayor, mostraban toda su atención.

+'+'+'+'+

Francia levantó la mirada del lirio levemente familiar que adornaba la mesa y se encontró con los ojos de Bretagne clavados en él. Se recostó un poco en su silla y cogió su copa de vino. La agitó levemente.

- ¿Tan sabroso luzco para ti que no dejas de devorarme con la mirada, lapin?-

Inglaterra parpadeó.

- Don't be stupid!- Sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, degustó un bocado.

- ¿Preparo un postre?-

- No es necesario.- El rostro del británico se concentraba en su plato.

- ¿Voy yo a buscarlo?- Francia le miró con los párpados un poco caídos. Una idea cruzó su mente y sonrió lascivamente, cosa que el hombre de cejas gruesas no notaría desde su posición. Efectivamente, éste respondió en un tono despreocupado y con su mirada baja.

- You have it in front of you.- Francia abrió sus ojos sin saber como interpretar esa respuesta.

Limpiándose los labios con la servilleta, el caballero inglés escondió una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE:**

Es de noche. El recibidor, pequeño, da a mano izquierda a un comedor en él que un lirio duerme. Siguiendo por aquel camino, en la cocina están los platos lavados y guardados. A la derecha del recibidor, una alfombra café rojiza tapiza el living de la casa que durante siglos ha pertenecido a Inglaterra. Conecta con una salita de puertas de vidrio que antecede al patio de la casa. Al frente de la puerta de entrada, una escalera y en el piso superior, un baño con la ventana abierta y el viento que deja entrar. Una biblioteca con tomos de historia y literatura es el cuarto en que el inglés revisa sus documentos; una puerta la une al cuarto principal. Toda la casa, salvo el viento colado, está en silencio y con las luces apagadas. La lluvia de Londres comienza a golpetear el techo. De un perchero cuelgan la chaqueta negra, la polera y los pantalones del londinense, compartiendo el espacio con la ropa del francés que en este momento duerme con un brazo sobre el cuerpo de su amante. De detrás del armario, de entre los libros y los maceteros, una horda de hadas furiosas se reúnen y trazan un plan contra aquel infeliz que había osado ponerle la mano encima al dueño de casa.

Cuando Francia despierte, tendrá el cabello más corto que el de Turquía.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Traducciónes**

Lapin: _Conejo._

Don't be stupid!: _¡No seas estúpido!_

You have it in front of you: _Lo tienes enfrente tuyo._


	3. Té con tostadas francesas ymiel de maple

El chorro caía y caía. Comenzó a desbordarse con la velocidad que su densidad le permitía, desfigurando los bordes suaves de los waffles de Matthew detrás de su cortina café amarillo miel.

- Enough.- La voz de Daddy provocó que el menor de los asistentes a la mesa levantara la mirada de la hipnotizante miel de maple y la dirigiese, inocente, hacia el otro lado de la mesa rectangular, en la esquina opuesta a la suya. Su mano no movió el recipiente que continuaba derramando su dulce tesoro, ignorando la orden del menor de sus padres.

- Pour quoi? – Los ojos semivioleta de Canadá no reflejaban su verdadera intención: abastecerse lo más posible de miel de maple.

- Because I say. – La voz de Inglaterra no aceptaba excusas y el pequeño Canadá tuvo que obedecer. Al bajar su mirada al plato vio su torre de panqueques completamente bañada, y como el líquido que tanto le gustaba comenzaba a manchar el mantel, para su suerte, a salvo del área visual del Imperio Británico.

Estados Unidos volvía de dar de comer a los caballos. Abrió la puerta de la cocina para entrar y saludó con un beso a su Papa. Recogió el plato que Kumajiro miraba insistentemente, como si el alimento fuese a aparecer de la nada, y lo llenó con la comida del oso. Dejó el plato en el suelo y después de acariciar al oso polar salió por la otra puerta de la cocina, hacia el comedor.

Francia miró hacia el animal en el momento en que el mayor de sus hijos salía de la habitación. En el pelaje blanco una mancha de tierra resaltaba.

- Alfred, ¡Alfred…!- Francia reaccionó demasiado tarde. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y continuó secando los platos usados la noche anterior. "Arthur se dará cuenta." pensó, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no era necesario alcanzar al muchacho.

Al contrario de lo que France dio por hecho, Gran Bretaña se encontraba demasiado ocupado retando al pequeño de cabello liso como para notar que el ególatra jovenzuelo estaba sentado a la mesa. Cuando notó que el joven vaquero estaba al lado de su hermano, éste ya mordía una rebanada de pan con mantequilla, jamón y un poco de tierra.

- Olvidaste dar de comer a tu oso.- le informó United States a su gemelo antes de llenarse nuevamente su boca. El pequeño Matthew lo miró un poco cohibido por el reciente regaño que había recibido, manera que fue interpretada por su hermano mayor como de preocupación por su mascota.

- But, don't worry. Ya le di de comer.- lo tranquilizó. - ¡Es lo que hacemos los héroes! Debes agradecerme.-

- Alfred, no hables con la boca llena.- Arthur no necesitaba levantar la mirada de su taza para saber que falta cometían sus hijos. Sopló su té, bebió un poco y miró a los dos pequeños.

- United States of America! ¿Te lavaste la cara? y tu cabello ¿te peinaste?-

- Miren quien habla.- Francia atravesó la puerta con el cachorro de oso jugueteando entre sus pies.

Inglaterra se ocultó detrás de su taza, bebiendo. Francia amablemente pidió:

- Alfred, muéstrame tus manos.-

Estados Unidos soltó su pan y le mostró las manos. Se las había ensuciado al acariciar a su caballo.

- Ve a lavártelas. Y la cara también.-

El chico se levantó de la mesa. El sonido de sus zapatos al tocar el suelo, inalcanzable para él estando sentado, anunció su carrera a la cocina.

Francia se detuvo junto a Inglaterra, corrió su silla y antes de sentarse le besó la mejilla, cerca de los labios.

- The child…- comenzó a protestar levemente Inglaterra, intentando imponer su oficio de padre por sobre su deseo.

- Enfants, enfants. – concedió Francis, sentándose. – No creo que les importe.- señaló con la barbilla al gemelo que más se parecía a él.

Canadá no prestaba atención a sus padres porque vigilaba a su mascota. Esta se había acercado, apoyado sus almohadillas frías sobre la base sólida de la silla y siguiendo su olfato llegó hasta la miel derramada sobre el mantel. Sobre la silla de madera obscura barnizada y un cojín se sentaba el tranquilo bilingüe. La lengua del oso fue la solución para el accidente que Matthew esperaba limpiar antes que Inglaterra lo descubriese.

Al ver que Francis tenía razón, todavía con la taza en la mano izquierda y los nervios crispados, Bretaña apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. El sonido de la loza chocando moderadamente al bajar el recipiente de té precedió a los labios de France, quien, luego de sentir como el cuerpo de la isla inglesa se relajaba y como ese chico rubio le besaba el cuello con ternura, no pudo resistir la ocasión y le contestó de igual manera en su cabello comprobando que Inglaterra, aquel que intentaba imponer a sus hijos la educación más rigurosa que cualquier país hubiese recibido, ni siquiera había intentado peinarse.

Escucharon el ruido de los pasos de Estados Unidos regresando y Great Britain retiró perezoso su cabeza de su improvisada almohada, se levantó y corrió las cortinas para que la luz del alba entrase. Al darse la vuelta vio el cabello rubio de Francia y el castaño claro de los Norteamérica, quienes comenzaban a conversar animadamente. Sonrió pensando lo mucho que disfrutaría detener el tiempo, que los gemelos no crecieran, que Francia no tuviese que volver a su patria dejándolo solo con los niños por varios meses antes de volver. Quiso detener el tiempo y olvidarse que dentro de poco él debía volver a su país a hablar con el Parlamento, sin saber si regresaría a tiempo de despedir a Francis o si, en cambio, regresaría y al bajar del carruaje lo recibirían los gemelos luego de otra vez haberse cuidado ellos mismos.

Francia y Canadá se rieron mientras Estados Unidos hablaba. Francia le extendió una taza con un líquido negro.

- What is that?- Alfred se vio descubierto en el acto. Dejó que entre los mayores se entendieran y dio un sorbo.

- Café.- Inglaterra rodó los ojos.

- Sabes que no puede beber café.-

- Ya está grande. Y yo lo dejé.-

Jones no perdía el tiempo y bebía callado, mientras Canadá observaba la mirada semi asesina que Arthur le dirigía a su tutor legal. Estaba acostumbrado a que pasaran del amor al odio en unos segundos y en lugar de preocuparse, utilizaba esas ocasiones para estudiar las diferencias entre el enojo dirigido al francés y el dirigido hacía su hermano o él. Se notaba más sentido y a la vez más riguroso. Las cejas del inglés se contraían y estaba casi seguro de que golpeaba el piso con la punta del zapato. Intentaba distinguir bien el gesto para asegurarse cuando un paño interrumpió su investigación. Inglaterra, apoyado contra el borde y sujeto de Francia, se estiraba por sobre la mesa y le limpiaba las manchas pegajosas de los bordes de los labios con la tela humedecida en saliva, mientras el francés le agregaba leche al café de Al.

Para el joven Williams, las conclusiones de su investigación eran que, si bien Inglaterra se enojaba más apasionadamente con Francia, era cierto a su vez que el susodicho tuviese la capacidad única y particular de torcerle la mano.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Traducciones**

Enough: _Suficiente._

Pour quoi?: _¿Por qué?_

Because I say: _Porque yo digo._

But, don't worry: _Pero no te preocupes._

The child…: _Los niñ…_

Enfants, enfants: _niños, niños._

What is that?: _¿Qué es eso?_

* * *

><p><strong>CAFEFACE RULES !**


	4. Almuerzo Veraniego

**Almuerzo Veraniego**

.

.

.

Arthur tenía la lección aprendida: siempre usar condón.

¿Quién diría que siendo tan joven tendría tantos hijos y, aún más, no encontraría en su alma de pirata la moral para dejarlos a su suerte?

Era el primero en llegar a casa de Bonnefoille y el bullicio que provocaba su prole no era nada comparado con el que harían luego. Los chicos se reconocían entre sí, pues no siempre tenían la oportunidad de ver a los demás hijos de su padre.

François se asomó a la puerta de la cocina y los vio jugar, dichoso. Organizó esa reunión entre sus amigos y conocidos para romper la monotonía del verano.

Siguiendo por el mar a aquel cabezota inglés, encontró en cada puerto un hijo del estúpido –y que al parecer no prestó atención a las clases de planificación familiar- cejotas, dejados a cargo de la madre o, en la mayoría de los casos, del consulado inglés de turno, con la promesa de visitarlos cada vez que le fuese posible. Para su suerte, el derecho de sangre le permitía quedarse con sus hijos huérfanos.

La pequeña Estephanie se acercó a François con una gran preocupación en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede, mon amour?- François se agachó puesto que prefería hablar con los niños mirándolos a los ojos y desde su altura. Acarició la cabeza castaña.

- El oso de Matthew quiere comerse mi pez.-

La morena apuntó con un dedo acusador a su medio hermano, quien estaba enfrente del único –como Arthur rogaba que fuese- hijo asiático del británico. Entre ambos, un oso polar avanzaba precavido hacia el oso panda que el chico de cabello negro sostenía entre sus brazos. En la pecera que sostenía la seycheliana el pececito nadaba tranquilo.

- Hablemos con Mattie y digámosle que se preocupe de que su oso no se coma a tu pececito, ¿ya?-

La niña de coletas abrazó la esfera de vidrio y asintió.

-¡Matthew!- Llamó el francés –Ven aquí, garçon.-

Al oír el llamado, el niño de cabello ondulado recogió a su oso y caminó, torpemente a causa del peso, hacia el adulto.

- Oui, papa?- Bonnefoille no se sorprendió del apelativo. Estaba acostumbrado a que algunos hijos de Arthur lo llamaran así, por la relación reiterada que tenía con ellos.

François le explicó la situación. Mientras escuchaba, Mattie abrazaba con fuerza al cachorrito y lo levantaba cada cierto tanto, remeciendo todo su cuerpo en el intento de que no llegase al suelo al deslizarse de entre sus brazos por los kilos y la gravedad. Cuando el mayor se incorporó, oteó la sala y entró en la cocina. Detrás de él la puerta se tambaleó sobre sus goznes. El infante norteamericano miró las orejitas del animal blanco.

- Ya escuchaste Kumayoshi.-

Corriendo alrededor de la mesa un chico de cabello desordenado e idéntico rostro al de Matthew perseguía a un niño con un parche curita en la nariz. Arthur seguía la escena sentado en una silla de los costados largos de la mesa, con la barbilla apoyada en su mano y su codo en la mesa.

Sonó el timbre. Kirkland se levantó y al abrir se encontró con el rostro tostado de Antonio Fernández, un amigo íntimo y primo de François.

El español traía una cesta de tomates abrazada a la altura de su pecho al mismo tiempo que sostenía un par de bolsas en las que acarreaba pan y bebidas. Detrás suyo, un chico de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos cafés miraba de reojo la puerta con desconfianza; otro, de cabello negro, sostenía una bolsa de hielo mientras miraba sonriente al inglés y un niño más bajo y con un gorro de lana de colores miraba al suelo al tiempo que se agarraba de su ropa. Al lado del risueño adulto, un rubio sostenía contra su cadera una pelota de fútbol mientras conversaba con un chico moreno, hijo del vecino de Fernández y a quien estaba cuidando.

- ¡Arthur! Tantos años, la última vez que te vi fue en América. Muchachas guapas ¿no?- He allí otro al que los métodos anticonceptivos le fallaron.

Las manos quemadas por el sol estrecharon fuertemente las del inglés que de a poco perdían el color saludable que ganaran por los años pasados en alta mar. En ese apretón de manos el ex corsario sintió el vestigio de la antigua rivalidad que se tenían con el marinero. Pero le había perdonado la vida en más de un atraco, ¿no era esa una razón para que la sonrisa del español tuviese algo de forzada?

Kirkland se hizo a un lado y permitió que entraran Antonio y sus hijos, quienes dejaron su cargamento en la mesa y se unieron a sus congéneres. Antonio se asomó a la puerta antes que el británico la cerrara. El pórtico era techado y un camino de gravilla conducía hasta la calle. En el borde de la vereda y delimitando el jardín, unos arbustos de medio metro servían de valla. En unos segundos escuchó un vozarrón que se acercaba. Desde detrás de las plantas Lovino Vargas, el ahijado de Fernández, pasó corriendo sin siquiera mirar a su tutor y entró a la casa escapando del albino que monologaba mientras se dirigía hacia el camino de grava. Por sobre los setos se desplazaban los hombros y la rubia cabellera del hermano menor del hombre de ojos rojos, quien al ver a su compañero de copas alzó la mano libre, aquella que no sostenía la manita del chiquillo alemán, y saludó moviendo el brazo, con una ancha sonrisa. Adentro, Antonio señaló con la mano extendida al delgado inglés.

- Gilbert, él es Kirkland, ¿lo recuerdas? Arthur Kirkland.-

- Por supuesto, kesesesese~. Estaba unos cuantos cursos por debajo nuestro.- Weillschmidt apretó y sacudió velozmente la mano inglesa.

En la cocina, un hijo de Arthur, el único hijo inglés de Arthur, lavaba las verduras, mientras François alimentaba al panda y al koala acompañado por el chino y el australiano, respectivos dueños de las mascotas. Les preguntó a los chicos si querían ayudarlo a cocinar. El muchacho de Hong Kong tardó en responder ya que no estaba acostumbrado al idioma e intercambió una mirada con el castaño. Al final, ambos asintieron.

En el patio, los niños habían visto el balón y armaron dos equipos para jugar. El menor de los gemelos miró a su hermano.

- Pero Daddy nos retará si manchamos nuestra ropa.- A diferencia de los hijos de Antonio, los jóvenes Kirkland habían sido obligados a vestirse semi formalmente. Alfred, el hermano mayor de Matthew, apenas lo escuchó; ese chico que se presentó como Martín estaba dominando la pelota y Al intentó quitársela. Para defenderla el argentino le hizo un pase al recién llegado italiano. Lovino miró el balón y en un segundo lo alejó del empeñoso chico de habla anglosajona que insistía en arrebatárselo. Su enojo anterior fue desplazado por la emoción del juego. El argentino, el italiano y el boliviano jugaban contra el brasileño y los gemelos norteamericanos. En el arco de los respectivos equipos, el peruano y el chileno.

La pequeña africana acariciaba al canguro a su cargo mientras la gallina de Manuel picoteaba el suelo a su alrededor. Un chico rubio miraba sin ánimos el partido a su lado.

- ¿No juegas? Así los dos podemos entrar.- le dijo la morena al recién llegado de ojos azules.

- No.- el alemán se sonrojó.

- ¿De dónde eres?-

La pelota pasó cerca de la gallina chilena y la espantó.

- CE PALLE!- el italiano gritaba al chileno, quien le acababa de atajar un gol.

- Si hasta mi hermana Rapa juega mejor que voh.- el chileno respondió con suficiencia.

- Me voy.- sin esperar a que la niña captase el mensaje, Ludwig Weillschmidt fue en búsqueda de su bruder. Los adultos preparaban el almuerzo. Su hermano dejaba los platos en la mesa y el adulto rubio, aquel de enormes cejas, los distribuía. El amigo francés de su familiar abría la puerta y en el mesón el español preparaba unas ensaladas ayudado por los hijos del inglés que habían heredado sus cejas.

- West, ayuda con la mesa.-

El joven alemán obedeció. Mientras colocaba los vasos sobre el mantel, al levantar la mirada, una tierna niña de la mano de una mujer castaña que antes no estaba allí apareció en su área visual. El nuevo grupo consistía en el matrimonio Edelstein- Héderváry, su pequeña Feli y la vecina de François, Ema, quien se había ofrecido a ayudar y de paso, verse con ese simpático español amigo del francés.

Kleine Lud no pudo quitar sus orbes de la llorosa niña.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- Le preguntó el prusiano a la húngara en un susurro. El estuvo muchos años enamorado de la mujer, y cuando ésta se casó, su devoción se vio volcada en la hija de ella. Seguramente por eso su hermano… bueno, era algo de familia.

- Un amigo suyo murió hace poco, y para que no lo notase nos mudamos. Lo extraña.- Apretó la mano de su hija con fuerza. Reforzando sus palabras, la chiquita preguntó:

- ¿Cuándo visitaremos a Reich, mamá?-

- Ve a jugar, Feli. – le ordenó su padre, cortante.

- Chí.- Triste por no obtener una respuesta, la italiana se acercó al chico rubio. Su vestido verde y una bandana tapando sus hilos castaños.

- ¿Vamos a jugar? – los ojos llorosos conmovieron la inmutabilidad alemana.

- ¡Cl-claro!- En un arrebato, le tomó la mano.

La niñita sintió en ese tacto a su amigo perdido. Abrió sus ojos y con el color miel de éstos regaló a los azules. Ninguno de los adultos allí presentes a excepción de la madre sospecharon que a futuro esa mirada valdría hasta en la guerra. Y ella lo supo porque su hija dejó de llorar.

En la cancha improvisada, una pelea comenzaba entre el arquero de los norteamericanos y el italiano.

- ¡Weón porfiao! ¡Te dicen que no entró!-

- ¡Qué sí, maldición!-

-¡Si ni pasó el macetero!-

-¡Bastardo!-

-¡¿Y que sabí tú?!- Al chileno le dolió eso de bastardo. A pesar de no tener mucha edad ya lo habían molestado mucho con lo de "huacho". Mientras discutían, los equipos los ignoraban y continuaban el partido con la africana en el lugar del latinoamericano y el australiano en el de Lovino. Un llamado a comer detuvo temporalmente la discusión. Los niños entraron en tropel mientras Antonio les recordaba:

- ¡Lávense las manos y diríjanse a la cocina!- el joven padre intentaba hacerse oír.

Los últimos en entrar fueron Estephanie y Matthew, al tiempo que el inglés llegaba a supervisar. Traía de vuelta al canguro.

- I'm sorry kids. The pets out.-

Los chicos se miraron y dejaron a sus mascotas, ante sus ojos, abandonadas y tristes.

Los niños almorzaron en la cocina y los adultos en el living, por lo que los pillos no tuvieron dificultades en trazar un plan. Dos planes. Por sobre las miradas de odio entre el italiano y el chileno, y la mirada perdida del alemán en el rostro de la italiana con rulito, los pequeños Kirkland se ponían de acuerdo para rescatar a los animales. Realmente eran dignos retratos del británico.

La puerta se abrió y se asomó el ex pirata, provocando un silencio repentino. Les preguntó si les faltaba algo. Los chicos negaron. En otras circunstancias el sexto sentido británico habría detectado el peculiar silencio de su prole, empero en ese momento el rubio inglés estaba demasiado atareado en sus pensamientos para notarlo. Fue a vigilarlos como una excusa para alejarse momentáneamente de François, quien notó la mirada que el inglés le dirigía entre cada tema de conversación y le sonrió coquetamente al menor, a lo que Arthur reaccionó levantándose con la escusa de echarle un vistazo a "esos bandidos en miniatura".

Al irse el adulto, la conversación continuó.

- Pero, ¿y si papa se enoja?- Cuestionó el gemelo de cabello ondulado.

- If DAD piss of.- Le corrigió su hermano recordando que Kirkland era más severo.

- Sólo permitiré que mi papá me corrija. Y mi padre es británico, no francés.- El asiático se cruzó de brazos.

- Los dos son mis papás.- Opinó afligida la morena.

- Creo igual.- La apoyó el menor de los gemelos.

- ¿Alguna vez los has visto besarse? En mi país los papás se besan.- El australiano habló con la boca llena.

- Mi mamá y mi papá se besan cuando creen que no los veo.- Apuntó la italiana.

- ¡¿Significa que la tía Ema y Antonio se casarán?!- El italiano, dejando su odio un momento ante la atención de los latinoamericanos, informó:- Yo los vi besarse…-

- Mmm.- La parejita formada por el chico tímido y la morena dudó un momento. Pues si los padres se besan…

Así surgió el segundo plan.

Terminando de comer y antes que los adultos lo notaran, se dirigieron a abrirle la puerta a los animales. Era algo sencillo si no los descubría el adulto de veintitrés años, el más joven de todos, irónicamente. Matthew y Estephanie se detuvieron.

- Ve tú, yo traeré a tu pececito.-

La mujer se presentó en el living comedor y fingió caerse, bastante bien por lo demás, lo que de algún modo evidenciaba su vínculo con el francés, a pesar que no fuese sanguíneo.

El inglés se levantó de inmediato, seguido por el rubio de cabello largo. Tomó a su hija en brazos y la llevó a la habitación de François, quién rebuscó en un botiquín hasta encontrar un parche curita que colocó en la rodilla supuestamente lastimada de la chiquilla. Lo utilizaba más como un placebo que por utilidad. A pesar de la atención, ella siguió llorando. Arthur, sentado en la cama, se meció con su niña.

François observaba la escena. Amaba la atención del británico hacia sus hijos, la forma en la que los consolaba, la exquisita forma en que cerraba sus ojos.

Amaba el menor desde hacia años, no por nada lo siguió tanto tiempo por mar.

- Sh, sh, ya pasó.-

- Papa, papa!- llamaba la pequeña. François se arrodilló a su lado.

- Oui, mon amour?- Los ojos del francés mostraban su devoción por la pequeña africana. Arthur amaba esos ojos, pero odiaba admitirlo.

Amaba al mayor desde hacia años, no por nada huyó tanto tiempo por mar.

- Beso.- François obedeció a la petición y le besó la mejilla.

- ¿Ya no sientes dolor?-

- No. Un beso de papás.- Kirkland dejó de balancearse.

- ¿Quieres un beso mío?-

- No. Un beso de papás.-

- Eso es imposible, darling.- Los lagrimones de su linda actriz no aceptarían un no.

Arthur miró a François. Siempre deseo besarlo. De hecho, podía culparlo de su promiscuidad y de sus hijos. Pero nunca imaginó esa situación.

-OK. – Dijo, antes de acercar su rostro al de François, aun con la niña en su regazo, y besarle los labios.

Redirigió su atención a la chiquilla mientras Bonnefoille no acababa de creerse lo acontecido.

- Better?-

- Yes.-

- Vaya con los demás.- La morena bajó y salió por la puerta, dejándola abierta. Arthur se levantó.

- Arthur.-

- What do you want, frog?- François lo tomó de la mano y sin autorización le devolvió el favor. Antes de ser vencido, el británico juraría haber visto un rulo brillando más allá del vidrio.

Los gemelos felicitaban a la chica debajo de la ventana.

Para la noche, una serenata de guitarra, acordeón y violín ya había sido concluida, los chismes repartidos, los niños regañados y las habitaciones desordenadas y vueltas a ordenar. El español se despidió prometiendo a la belga llamarla. Sus hijos se despidieron de los demás niños y se fueron. Mientras sus padres se separaban del umbral, la pequeña italiana prometió al alemán volver a verlo mientras su madre se reía.

Ema ya se marchaba al igual que Arthur.

- Espera.- François detuvo a la mujer antes que sus últimos invitados se retirasen.- ¿Cuidarías a los bribones esta noche?- Un guiño de su vecino le bastó a la rubia para aceptar gustosa.

- Mañana los recogeré. No me hagan quedar mal.- El inglés se despidió de sus hijos antes de cerrar la puerta.

Y luego sintió como el francés lo abrazaba desde atrás.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Traducciones**

Oui: _Sí._

Mon amour: _Mi amor._

Papa: _Papá._

Daddy: _Papá._

¡Ce palle!: _¡Qué fastidio!_

Brüder: _Hermano._

Kleine: _Pequeño._

Reich: _Imperio._

I´m sorry kids. The pets out: _Lo_ _siento niños. __Las mascotas fuera._

If dad piss of: _Si papá se enoja._

Darling: _Querida._

Better?: _¿Mejor?_

Yes: _Sí._

What do you want, frog?: _¿Qué quieres, rana?_


End file.
